Antics Inside & Outside the Office
by Mathias12
Summary: Pitch isn't sure whether his work had been easier or harder ever since Toothiana assigned Jack Frost as his assistant.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello folks! In this story I would like to inform you readers that although this is human!au, Jack is sporting his frost-coloured hair, but a bit darker. It may look a bit like… platinum blonde? I just like it that way—hope that's alright with all of you._

_Twitter: chen_nnn_chen_

_Anyway, enjoy reading!_

Pitch Black is a competent man. He was independent and self-reliant with no other purpose than getting his job done so that he could get a good night when he returns home. Nothing was exactly wrong until Toothiana assigned him an assistant to get his work up to date—the moment he saw Jack Frost walk through his office he intuitively felt something was wrong.

Jack Frost had a seemingly gregarious look; obnoxious even, with that silver-coloured hair that gave Pitch a general impression of an ill-mannered and discourteous person.

He sourly frowned as he stared at his assistant through the open door from his desk. He can clearly see that the other is not doing what he told him to do, instead choosing to play Solitaire as he propped his elbow on the desk and placing his chin on the palm of his hand, another hand holding the mouse. "Frost, I've called you in to assist me in strategy a few minutes ago," Pitch mused, rubbing his forehead. His first assistant has got to be the worst so far. "If you don't want to appear as a delinquent then stop your nonsense and do as I say."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders deflating as he slightly furrowed his eyebrows indignantly. _Not this again_. "Alright, once again, I'm not a delinquent! This hair is fucking natural!" He shouted, his back still facing his boss. He didn't stop playing his game nonetheless.

"We've discussed about this before, Frost, it's not about your hair colour." Pitch flipped through his folders. Jack was caught running around the halls, E. Aster's voice filling the room when he shouted at Frost to stop running. "I'm reporting this to your boss!" He yelled, and needless to say, Frost unfortunately answered back, "He won't care!"

As a matter of fact Pitch_does_ care, because if the brat goes into trouble they'll report Toothiana and that woman will send both he and Jack to Sanderson.

Not that Pitch ever met Sanderson before, but the worst that could happen to him is getting both he and Jack into trouble and meet Sanderson and who knows, that man will probably fire him when Pitch is actually enjoying his job as a financial director. Jack would probably quit his job before he can even get fired.

The raven-haired man gave his secretary a frown. "Quit picking fights with Bunnymund. I had to go meet Toothiana today and she _specifically_ told me that if she hears you causing trouble again we'll have to go meet Sanderson."

Frost gave him a roll of the eyes, but that's clearly not the first time he did it. When Pitch received a nod from the younger, he gave his assistant a firm smile and tucked his folder under his arm. "Good. Now get in, I need to set relevant financial."

"Okay, boss," the latter exited his game and turned off the screen. He fixed his tie back properly as he followed his boss into his office.

Frost beamed as he stepped out of Pitch's office; finally, the long awaited lunch time has come for Jack to enjoy. He turned to his boss. "Oh and, I forgot to tell you earlier, but my dad wants to meet you today."

Pitch quirked a brow. "Your father?" Not that Pitch ever heard of the man, let alone knew of his name. He didn't really have a problem with this man, no, not at all. It's just the fact that all this came abruptly; right, Frost should have told him earlier. And walking—his father worked at a café that's just across the street.

Heaving another sigh, Pitch followed his assistant out of the building. The latter started loosening his tie as he stood side by side with his boss, leading him to where his father's café is. "Wasn't your father Russian, Frost?" Pitch inquired.

"Oh yeah, he's Russian," Jack replied, "but I've been here since I was born, so that's why I don't have much of an accent like Dad's. So consider me… Quarter Russian!"

Pitch hummed. Maybe that explained the youngster's silver hair. "And what's your father's name?"

"Nicholas North Frost, but his friends call him North."

North is a very large man. Pitch didn't know what he was expecting from the older male, but he looked like a _Russian Santa_. Just as soon as Pitch and his assistant walked through the door to the café, Jack was immediately attacked by a bear hug from his father, who lifted him off the ground. "I haven't seen you in a while, my son!" The man's voice was thick with his Russian accent. When he pulled back that's when he finally laid eyes on Pitch. "Who is this, Jack?" He whispered, but Pitch heard him clearly.

Jack turned to look at the taller male behind him. "He's my boss."

Pitch politely held his hand out to North for a handshake. "Pitch Black," he introduced himself.

The older male shook his hand, a smile slowly creeping up his features. "It is nice to finally meet you," he nodded his head, "Jack has told me a lot about you."

"Really, Frost?" The raven-haired man glared at his assistant.

"No!" Jack denied, flustered. Why would his dad tell him such a thing they swore never to tell anyone? It's not that Jack ever said anything bad about his boss. He's not a coward—if he had something to say to his boss that meant offense he'd tell it right to the raven-haired man's face.

North clapped his hands together. "Shall we take this to my office? It is much private there."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the red velvet chair and drinking wine when it was barely one in the afternoon was Frost's father, scarcely paying attention to his own son as he continued to talk to Pitch. Jack didn't seem to mind though, Pitch noticed. The latter chose to watch he and North engage themselves in an otherwise not that deep of a conversation as he ate, but when North decides to talk about Jack himself, the frost-haired delinquent would give his dad a seemingly _stop it_ scowl with his light blue eyes.

The benefit of being the person his son is working for was that North gave him a tasty meal on the house. Pitch barely felt guilty for being unfair—the fact that other customers had to pay and he gets food for free just because he's the boss of the owner's son, but it doesn't really matter. A thousand middle fingers would be flying in the air just to describe how much Pitch doesn't care about the situation.

North had bid his goodbye with a large smile on his face as he told Pitch that he's welcomed anytime. Jack began putting on his dark blue tie that matched his white dress shirt, but Pitch noticed that he's struggling with it. "There's no need to rush," Pitch told him, glancing at his watch. "There's still plenty of time before lunch ends and that's when we have to return to work."

"How much time do we have left?" Jack inquired. His left wrist is tangled in a knot.

Pitch heaved a sigh. He walked over to his assistant and disentangled Jack's tie. Jack dropped his hands to his side and let his boss do the work. "About fifteen minutes, I suppose." Pitch replied. When he pulled back, Jack's tie was all done for.

Jack looked up and beamed at his boss. "Thanks, boss," he grinned. Pitch thought he'd preferably give a last pull at his assistant's tie as to choke him but nonetheless he refrained himself. "Do I really need to wear a tie, though?" Jack eyed his boss' attire, which involved a black dress shirt and a pair of dark grey slacks. _No tie. _

"That's your choice, Frost, I never actually told you to wear a tie, did I?" His boss' sultry voice sent a chill run down his spine. Well at least now he knows that he won't be wearing a tie when he arrives to work the next day. He followed after Pitch. "I want you to stop by Toothiana when we arrive, tell her that I need business plans."

"Alright, boss."

The frost-haired boy smiled at him.

…

It was a knock on the door that made Toothiana look up from what she was doing.

Pitch stood at the doorway, spectacles on and a few papers in hand. The man faked a cough. "Forgive me. Frost didn't come over when I told him to. I need business plans?" Toothiana chuckled. Of course Jack wouldn't do it. She removed her glasses.

"They're there," she pointed out to one of the shelves in front of her table. "Are you… going to hand those in?" She motioned to the papers he was holding. The raven-haired man nodded, placing them in the check in. He walked over to the front of Toothiana's desk to get the works he wanted. Toothiana coughed, getting a good grasp on his attention. "Pitch," she cleared her throat again. "If you think Jack isn't helping you with your work at all, would you want me to assign you a new assistant?" She waited for Pitch's reaction before simply adding, "and certainly better?"

A smirk spread across the man's face; Pitch took off his spectacles. Part of him definitely wanted a certainly well-mannered assistant, unlike Frost, but there's one part about him that thinks he doesn't want to. He hesitated. "I'll think about it," he responded reluctantly.

The woman in front of him smiled warmly. "Well, if you've finally made up your mind, please tell me."

Pitch contemplated hard on Toothiana's suggestion when he walked out of the woman's office, work in hand.

When he reached his office he was surprised to see that Frost isn't sitting at his desk. He walked into his office. Frost was standing in front of his table, going through the folders upon it. His back was faced to Pitch. Slowly, ever so slowly, he walked up behind his assistant and peered from his shoulder—he refrained from gasping.

_Frost is doing his work. _

Pitch was too awestruck that he didn't even bother when Jack turned around and flinched at his appearance. "Boss," he flashed a coy smile. "D-Didn't hear you come in…" He bit his lip.

Jack stepped back. "What were you doing, Frost?" Pitch asked him, an eyebrow arched.

"Um, nothing," the frost-haired boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, avoiding his boss' gaze. "Just… doing my job,"

"_Really?_" His boss rejoiced. He crossed his arms after setting the business plan sheets on the table. "Where were you when I wanted you to get plans from Toothiana?" Frost's blue eyes dropped to the floor. He held his hands behind his back, shifting his weight to one side. Silence illuminated for a while. "Frost, look up." Pitch demanded.

"Dad called me again and said he wanted to talk," Jack unwillingly replied quickly. He didn't look up.

Pitch made his way behind his desk, sitting down. "What is there to talk about?" He asked.

There was another moment's silence. When his assistant didn't answer for another five minutes, he heaved a sigh. "If you were with Bunnymund, as long as Toothiana didn't know anything about this, _nothing_, it's alright." Pitch put on his spectacles.

"What?" Frost finally lifted his gaze, perplexed.

His boss gave him a dirty look. "You were with Bunnymund, were you not?"

Jack deliberated. First off, of course he was not with Bunnymund. He had entered the break room some time after they had returned and heard from E. Aster's assistant that he had gone to a meeting. Jack, however, did go back downstairs again because he heard his dad was there, and although they didn't sit down, they had a long talk. All he had said to his boss was true.

But seeing as he didn't feel the need to argue with the man in front of him, waiting for his agreement, Jack nodded, slowly.

Pitch gestured to the papers on the table, a paper on top of it. Frost must have dropped it there when he stepped back. "Continue," he ordered.

"Yes, boss."

…

_It's just a filler chapter, I suppose. Sorry if you didn't like it. _


End file.
